


Reunion

by treksnoopy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treksnoopy/pseuds/treksnoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is ready for Jim to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

I did it! I wrote NC-17! I hope y'all like it.

 **Title:** Reunion  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jim/Bones  
 **Summary:** Leonard is ready for Jim to come home.  
 **Warnings:** IDK? Porn written by an inexperienced writer?  
 **Disclaimer:** All things Trek belong to Mr Roddenberry and TPTB. I own nothing except some fantastic fantasies.

Thanks and much love to [](http://umbrellas-can.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://umbrellas-can.livejournal.com/)**umbrellas_can** for the beta and support. I promise I'm going to join Comma Abusers Anonymous soon darlin'!  
Any remaining errors/issues are mine.

The inspiration pics were originally posted for the June 17th,2011 DC&DD at [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/)**jim_and_bones** .  
Join the comm [to see the pretty!](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/427641.html#cutid1)

Leonard’s tired of waiting. Jim should have been here seventeen hours ago. In this day and age how the hell does it take seventeen hours to get from Titan to San Francisco? He twists his wedding band as he finally comes to a stand still at the arrival gate, staring at it as if that’s going to speed things up. He’s missed Jim so damn much.

They’d been separated plenty of times, but in the year since they’d been married, they’d only been apart overnight, so Jim’s two week tactics seminar on Titan had been unexpectedly difficult. In his opinion, jacking off together every other evening on vid calls was a poor substitute for having his husband in his bed. He wasn’t sleeping well and his mood had deteriorated quickly. By day three, the nursing staff had adjusted the work flow so no one had to work directly with him more than one shift every few days. It was Christine’s master plan to keep her nursing staff from either killing him or needing serious counseling. It had worked until yesterday when Jim had commed that his flight was delayed and he wasn’t going to make it back that evening. Today, even an hour at Leonard’s side was proving too much and Christine had finally sent him to his office to do paperwork. At noon he gave up completely, called in a few favors and the back-up physician, and had left for the day.

He’s as restless as a caged tiger, but the house is already set for Jim’s homecoming. He’s cleaned, ordered Jim’s favorite dinner to be delivered, and put fresh sheets on their bed. He knows the last part is kind of pointless since they’ll just have to be changed tomorrow, but these are the sheets from that odd Orian fabric that Galia and Scotty had given them as a wedding present and Jim loves them. He decides to kill an hour at the gym then goes home to shower. As he towels himself off, he sees the comm light blinking a message and his heart leaps. It’s Jim saying that his flight should be in by five pm.

It is now twenty minutes after five and Leonard’s patience is just about shot.

Finally, passengers from Jim’s flight begin to emerge. Some look angry, most just look tired. Jim? Well, Jim looks exhausted. His shirt and jacket are a wrinkled mess. He needs a shave and Leonard swears he looks thinner. Jim gives him a weak smile and heads toward Leonard. When he takes off his sunglasses his even his eyes are blood shot.

“Hey, Bones. I’m home,” is all he gets before Jim pulls him into a crushing hug oozing the kind of exhausted relief that only comes at the end of a difficult journey.

“Welcome home, darlin’,’’ he whispers. “God, I’ve missed you.”

After a moment they both pull back. He cups Jim’s face in his hands and kisses him. It starts out sweet, but they both feel it quickly escalating into something not suitable for public viewing. As it ends, Jim buries his head into his neck “Missed you too. Please take me home.”

Leonard kisses his temple and softly chuckles. “Come on.”

His plan was to be half a day early, not a whole day late, so now Jim’s head is tilted back against the headrest and his eyes are closed, but he never lets go of Leonard’s hand as he gives him the short version of the last thirty-six hours. It includes an initial weather delay, a canceled flight due to suspicious luggage, mechanical concerns that lead to two loads, unloads, and reloads of the shuttle, and best of all a temporary quarantine of all passengers of the first shuttle when it’s thought that one of their fellow passengers may be carrying that latest strain of superflu from Keplar 1. He’s just finishing his tale as they pull into their driveway. His eyes open and he rolls his head to the side and looks at Leonard. He brushes a kiss to the back of Leonard’s hand and says, “I am so glad to be home.”

Leonard carries Jim’s bags to the bedroom and sends him off to the shower. Dinner has been delivered by the time Jim finally appears wearing those ridiculous blue pajama bottoms with the yellow smiley faces. His hair is damp, he’s shaved, and now Leonard can tell he has definitely not been eating right. When he questions Jim about it, he gets, “I was busy”, and “I wasn’t sleeping well”, and “The food kinda sucked.” as excuses. His momma always told him to pick his battles wisely and this wasn’t one he wanted to fight. Whatever the reason, Jim was eating now. Steak, potatoes and even the salad were all quickly polished off as well as a couple beers. Jim declines the peach cobbler with a huge yawn and a smile. “I’ll have it for breakfast.”

It’s only eight-thirty but the combination of travel lag, a full stomach, and a little alcohol is doing a number on him. They load the dish washer and head to the bedroom. Jim climbs into bed and watches as Leonard changes into his favorite sleep pants, crawls in and lies on his back. Jim slides in close, resting his head on Leonard’s shoulder, his arm and thigh draped possessively over the rest of Leonard’s body. Leonard just holds him, breathing in the scent that is Jim.

After a few minutes Jim murmurs, “Bones.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything. I know you had other plans for tonight. The house, dinner, my favorite sheets.” Jim smiles a little at the last one. “It’s just, well, thank you for understanding.”

“Darlin, right now, the fact that you’re home with me is enough. I think I can survive a few more hours knowing that you’re gonna be here in the morning.” Jim looks up and he leans down to kisses him.

Jim resettles his head, hugging Leonard tightly, and then relaxing into his husband’s body. It only takes a few minutes for Jim to fall asleep.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

It’s not really morning. It’s still very dark outside and there isn’t a sound to be heard except for Bones’ steady breathing, but Jim is awake. And it’s not just his brain that’s decided it’s time to get up. They’ve rolled onto their sides while they slept; Bones’ big spoon to Jim’s little spoon. Jim begins to rub up a hand up and down the strong arm that has him pulled close. He lifts Bones’ arm just enough so he can turn to face him. Bones stirs a little, then settles back down and Jim wonders how much sleep Bones has been getting because something like that usually wakes him. In the end, faced with Bones’ bare chest and his own hard cock, he decides it really doesn’t matter. They’ll sleep later.

With his hands running over that gorgeous chest, he leans in, and kisses his way across Bones clavicle and up his neck. He knows it makes Bones crazy and sure enough, by the time he reaches his jaw there are soft moans coming from him. Jim pulls up to look into eyes that are somehow blazing even in the dark of their bedroom. Large hands grab his head and pull him in for a scorching kiss and its Jim’s turn to moan as Bones’ wonderfully clever tongue wrestles with his own. God how he’s missed this. When breathing becomes an issue, they part.

“I guess you’re awake now.”

Jim smirks as he thrusts his hips forward. “What do you think?”

“I think I’m gonna get your ass out of those stupid pants.”

And just like that, not only are Jim’s pants gone, but so are Bones’. He’s also flipped them and Jim is now pinned to the bed. Bones grinds their cocks together as he plunges in for another kiss. He reaches down, taking Jim in hand, and begins the strong sure strokes he knows will drive Jim insane. He continues to make his way down Jim’s body; kissing, sucking and grumbling something about “too long” and “never again”.

He sucks a dark purple mark into Jim’s hip and glances up. Both of Jim’s hands are fisted in the sheet, his breathing is erratic, he’s covered in sweat and his head is thrown back into the pillow with his eye’s squeezed shut. Leonard loves this look but he knows he’s stared too long when Jim’s breathless, “Bones, please,” and a hand in his hair remind him of his original destination.

He swallows Jim in one smooth motion, grinning a little at the “Oh, God” that flies from his lips. He alternates between bobbing up and down with tight suction and licking from root to crown, circling the tip, tonguing the slit before sucking him down once again. Jim still has one hand in Leonard’s hair and it tightens with a “Jesus! Fuck Bones!” every time he hits that one spot. Leonard really loves this; the taste, the smells, and the sounds of Jim coming apart under him.

Too soon Leonard can feel the telltale tremble and he knows Jim is close, so he pulls off and lunges up the bed, capturing Jim’s mouth once more, trying to pour two weeks of desire and need into it. Jim breaks the kiss and begins to work his way across Leonard’s jaw and neck, sucking extra hard at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and is rewarded with, “Fuck, Jim! Missed you so much! Need you, darlin’. Need you now.” Jim only has to nod slightly and Leonard is reaching behind their wedding picture on the night stand for the bottle of lube.

His hand trails down Jim’s chest and he sits back on his heels to coat two fingers, Jim plants both feet flat on the bed on either side of Leonard’s thighs and scoots down the bed, eyes desperate with need. It may be the hottest thing Leonard has ever seen.

“I missed you so damn much,” Leonard mumbles once again as he carefully pushes the first finger into Jim’s tight hole. The sensation is almost overwhelming for both of them. He loses himself in the feeling and noises that Jim is making; savoring the things that he’s been denied for too long. It doesn’t take long before one finger is joined by a second, then a third. Jim is more beautiful than ever and Leonard almost forgets to breathe when Jim groans, “Please, Bones, now, please.”

Suddenly the world collapses around them and all he can sense is Jim. Jim’s body as it welcomes him home. The feeling of tight heat as he pushes in and it surrounds him. The taste of Jim and the sweat on his neck as his mouth seeks something to grab on to. The sounds Jim makes as he angles his hips just right. The spark in Jim’s eyes as Leonard pants “Touch yourself, darlin’, want you to come with me.”

Leonard knew it wouldn’t last long, and it doesn’t. Soon they are a tangle of limbs, trying to catch their breath; Jim lying with is head on Leonard’s shoulder.

He’s still floating in his own thoughts when Jim says, “I guess you really did miss me.”

Leonard rolls them over so he’s above Jim. “You’ve no idea darlin’. No idea.”


End file.
